brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Kingpinn2/The Ninjago Revalation
Hello Brickies! With 2013 coming, rumors have been brought up about Ninjago having one more line before discontinuing. Today, I was just going through the wiki activity when I found this picture: When I saw this, I was first thinking that a hoaxer decided to draw this picture after seeing Lloyd's new outfit. I decided to research, but i didn't find anything. So I decided to go to Google Images and found this: I was going to upload it, however, I found out the picture was already uploaded. So I decided to make the page: Warriors of Stone, I might as well make a "Stone Warrior" or "Unnamed villain" page. Anyways, this blog was meant so you guys can post what you think about the images. Oh, there's two things I forgot, the Amazon link:http://www.amazon.com/Ninjago-Graphic-Novels-Warriors-Stone/dp/1597073784, and the fact that there's gonna be an episode called "The Stone Army". IMDb might have gotten the plot's wrong, but the names were correct. 'Till next time, keep spinning! Wrong Place, Wrong Time Hey Brickies! a few days ago, I found out on my Ondemand guide that there will be an episode called: "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" on August 22 (Wednesday). Not to mention that IMDb states that there will be an episode after called "The Stone Army". I already put the description for the episode on the List of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Episodes. Here's what it said on my Ondemand guide: The ninjas go back in time to battle Garmadon. I also did some research and found this on LocateTV: Garmadon travels back in time to undo the past. Today is August 15, 2012, airing date of the episode "Childs Play", so there will most likely be a preview of Wrong Place, Wrong Time when Childs Play is over. 'Till keep spinning! Ninja Goooo!!! Preview for Wrong Place, Wrong Time Hello again, Brickies! Yesterday was the airing date of "Child's Play", making today the 16th of August. If you notice in the background while Mother Doomsday is talking about the Grundle, not only will see an action figure of Grundalicus, but also one of a Cragling. Anyways, I saw the preview last night , and for those of you who missed it: I think Garmadon will go back in time to prevent Nya from getting kidnapped so Kai has no reason to be a ninja. 'Till next time, keep spinning! Great Scott! Hello again Brickies! I was right, Garmadon did prevent Nya from getting kidnapped so Kai wouldn't be motivated into becoming a ninja. And for the second time, Sensei Wu says a quote from a famous movie, "Great Scott!" (Back to the Future). It'll be a matter of time before he says "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" (Gandalf the Grey from Lord of the Rings). At the end of the episode, Lloyd is shown not to have memory of the Mega Weapon. I sure hope the ninjas didn't make a paradox by destroying the Mega Weapon, I hope they only did that whole thing with Lloyd because it was a time travel episode. If this was done on purpose, this could change the whole story line. Oh, by the way, I checked my Xfinity guide and it turns out there won't be a new episode, just "Pirates vs. Ninja". But lets not get our hopes down, they did the exact same thing before they introduced the ZX outfits. So they might introduce the new currently unnamed variant! 'Till next time, keep spinning! Kingpinn2 (talk) 00:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) STONE WARRIOR!?!? Hello again... (groans) you know what I mean. I'm pretty sure all of you have seen this: As you already know, it is the Stone Warrior from Warriors of Stone. Except, he doesn't have a red straw hat. As I've said over 300,000 times (maybe 600,000) (first user to find out what I just referenced will be mentioned in this blog), There will be an episode called "The Stone Army". However, there hasn't been a new episode for the last two Wednesdays, and there won't be one this Wednesday. I'll let you guys know when there will be a new episode. 'Till next time, you know the rest. Kingpinn2 (talk) 23:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) The Day Ninjago Stood Still trailer For those of you who haven't seen this, here you go: So here's what we know, Skales is gonna be a real bad brass in this episode with his crown. He orders the Constrictai to dig under Ninjago City and cause earthquakes reawakening another Stone Warrior with a red straw hat. I'm not entirely sure about this, but I think Misako will be in the theme song for this episode. Well, I'll see you all later! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts